Respira la Muerte
Respira la Muerta (デッドを吹き込む,'' Muerta la Respira'') is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, working in Stephen’s division. He was a poison specialist hired by the World Government to help develop new weapons that evolved poisons. He was stationed at Impel Down, to test the poisons on the prisoners and using some of Magellan’s own poisons to create new forms of inhuman tutor. Respira however escaped with all of his secret formulas for said poisons, when Luffy and company escaped. He used a small boat to escape, he later spend days out on the open seas. Until he came across the Mother Hakuri and its inhabitants. He is famous as The Poison Master (ポイズン·マスター, Dokuke[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']), because of his devil fruit ability the Dokuke Dokuke no Mi. He has also earned himself a bounty of 30,000,000 for his defecation of Impel Down and the World Government, his own experiments he had done on civilians with his poisons. With this Respira sets out to spread as much of his poisons as he can and experiment with said poison on whomever he pleases. Appearance Respira is a very short man, only standing at 5'1, his outfit has never changed. During his time on the Impel down staff and now as a hakuri pirate. He wears a white bandana that looks like cat ears, a white mask tied to the bandana. However it has been that he is able to detach it as well, revealing his face. Tattooed, with red and big eyes, often commented by Fredric as a "creepy creepier". Respira wears a long white shirt, brown pants and zori sandals. He is seen with a basket like backpack on his back, that holds his own supplies and poisons. Personality Respira is a very cruel genius, like many of the Impel Down staff he loved to tutored the prisoners with his creations. He takes a lot of pride into each and everyone of his poisons, often getting very angry if someone didn't die shortly after they inhaled the poison. He however is a coward he doesn't like to fight mostly because he doesn't have any combat training, thus why he lets his poisons doing the world and he enjoys the damage it will do. He enjoys suffer of others, however Respira hates the goody goods as well. Often telling that they are interrupted his fun time, Respira does hide in the shadows and lets his poison do the work. Respira is very similar to Takashi in the fact that he is constantly looking for a potential partner, only in Respira's case his "victims" were women. However, he couldn't stand rejection, mostly because of insecurity about his appearance. Any time a woman rejected his affections he automatically assumed it was because of looks, which was probably a large contributing factor. Another factor is that he always came on too strong. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Respira is one of the weakest members of the Hakuri crew, however to make up for this he offers his poisons and other creations to the members to use. Such as poison bombs and his antidote were they wouldn't be affected by any of his poisons. So he seemed to have earned his way into their fold and is liked enough to not kill him, because of his way. It seems that he has tried to hit on the women of the crew, but they turned him down. Stephen's Division Oddly enough, he works very well with Lady Oscura the most because of the two sharing similar skills. The rest of the division he can get along with, he fights by their side. But they count of him the most to help gain them an advangate, since he spreads his poisons from the shadows and they can attack while this is happening. Demetrius D. Xavier Respira seems to be grateful for Demetrius taking him in, Demetrius seen a good potential in Respira. Because of his unique skills, he uses Respira to develop poisons and such to gain the advantage over others. Impel Down Staff Ironically, Respira was much like the rest of the staff cruel and loved to tortured the prisoners. But it did seem that he left because of one thing, Sadi-chan and Vice Guard Domino turned down Respira. With his own insecurities he thought as the rest of the staff loathed him and so to get back at them he left and took all of his secrets with him. But with the rest of the staff, they believe that he was killed or such when luffy and company escaped. Abilities and Powers Master Herbalist Respira's greatest skill is his ability and his knowledge of poisonous plants and other natural chemicals and such. He has had years of experimenting with these forms, using them on others and seeing what happens, however he has also come up with medicines for his allies to use and he is so good that he has created the ultimate antidote from his poisons which all of the members of the Hakuri Pirates, Their allies and himself has taken to not suffer the affects of his own poisons. Respira is skilled at making different kinds of poison for different purposes. He also seems clearly and completely unaffected by his own poisons, seen in his first apparition where he somewhat drank a bit of his own poison probably testing it's efficiency. Devil Fruit The 'Dokuke Dokuke no Mi (毒気毒気) is a paramecia type devil fruit, in which the user can breath out poisonous gases and be unaffected by their own poisonous gases. Strengths and Weakness The user has the ability to exhale different poisonous gases from their body, however they can't produce it they only, can breath it out. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Male Category:Former Impel Down Staff Category:Doctor Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Stephen's Division